


Slow Me Down

by ember_firedrake



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_firedrake/pseuds/ember_firedrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I realize you can go from zero to sixty in three seconds flat, but some of us like to take our time, to <i>savor</i> the experience."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Me Down

“Fuck me,” Steve groaned. He was spread out facedown on the bed, naked. His hands were clenched in the sheets, face turned sideways on the pillow, and Danny could tell he was resisting the urge to bite down upon it. Sweat beaded his back and shoulders, making his tattoos stand out in stark contrast with his skin. His entire body seemed to vibrate with a frantic energy as Danny slowly slid a slickened finger into his raised ass.

“In due time,” Danny said, though he had to press the heel of his other palm to his own erection at the sound Steve made. “I realize you can go from zero to sixty in three seconds flat, but some of us like to take our time, to _savor_ the experience.”

“Fuck you,” Steve rasped, voice stuttering as Danny worked the finger deeper—slowly, very slowly.

“Hmm…I thought we agreed _I_ was the one doing the fucking. Maybe next time, babe,” Danny said with a grin. He pulled his finger free, and Steve let out a whine at the loss. Danny added more lube, then slid the finger back in, a second one with it.

“Coulda…fooled me,” Steve managed, “If you’re so intent on fucking me, why don’t you _get on_ with it?”

Danny continued to work the fingers slowly in and out of Steve’s ass, in spite of his protestations. “Is this how it’s gonna be with you—is this always how it’s gonna be? Because, I admit, the first few times were really hot, with you shoving a hand in my pants or fucking me over the arm of your couch. And that thirty-second blowjob, I have to acknowledge your skill there,” Danny twisted the fingers inside of Steve, eliciting a moan as he continued talking, “But for someone who strips off his shirt at the drop of a hat, it has taken a remarkably long time to get you fully naked. And now I’m wondering, is that how it always is with you? Is quick and dirty and up against a wall all you know? Is that why you never call for backup, why you always drive 20 miles over the speed limit? Because I gotta say, that’s a little jacked up.”

“I just…I can take it. I’m ready, you won’t hurt me.” And Steve was bearing his hips back, trying to get a faster rhythm, but Danny was having none of that. Something in Steve’s tone had given him pause, and he pulled his fingers out. Steve made an unhappy noise, but Danny nudged at his hip.

“Turn over, _c’mon_. Are you—are you being evasive? No, look at me. What is that? ‘You won’t hurt me’? What the actual fuck, McGarrett?” And Danny regretted the words the instant they had left his mouth. Steve was very determinedly _not_ looking at him, and suddenly it made sense, the quick and dirty and up against a wall attitude.

“Hey, look at me,” Danny said, softly this time, “No, please look. I’m not some random hookup in a bar, only interested in getting off. This matters to me… _you_ matter to me. I have absolutely no intention of hurting you. Unless you’re into that, in which case, well…it’s something we can talk about. But right now, I want to focus on making you feel good. Because, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, you make me goofy, sometimes. And if the pace isn’t quite what you’re used to, give it a try, let me make you feel good.”

Steve grinned then, one of his lopsided, stupid smiles. “I make _you_ goofy? I thought I was the goofy one?”

“Yeah, well, you’re rubbing off on me, which is only a mildly terrifying thought,” Danny said, crawling up the bed and leaning down to kiss Steve. Their tongues tangled lazily for a moment, before Danny’s flagging erection reminded him it would very much like to get with the program, thank you very much. And if the cock pressing against his thigh was any indication, Steve was on the same page.

“Where were we?” Steve asked.

“I believe I was showing you the merits of taking things slow, before I fuck you senseless.”

“Ah,” Steve said evenly, though his cock gave an interested twitch against Danny’s thigh. “You should really get on that. I don’t feel very persuaded.”

Danny shifted back on the bed, surveying the lines of Steve’s body, letting his eyes linger on Steve’s legs, relaxed and spread open. “Let it never be said that Danny Williams doesn’t rise to the challenge,” he said, adding another drop of lube to his fingers before sliding them into Steve’s still-slick opening, “Even when that challenge is as… _challenging_ as one Steven J. McGarrett.”

Steve’s breath hitched in his throat. “There you go…throwing words at each other again and hoping they make sense.”

“We’ll see who’s the coherent one by the end of this,” Danny said, crooking his fingers up and in.

Steve let out a throaty groan, writhing on the sheets. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach.

“ _God_ , you’re hot like this,” Danny breathed, “Needy and _so fucking desperate_ for it. Think you could come from this, babe, come from my fingers and nothing else?”

Steve’s whole body was tense, tightly wound like a spring. His hips kept trying to lift up, but Danny pressed them down with his free hand. There would be bruises left there, he was sure. Later, when he was pliant and sated, Danny would map Steve’s skin with his tongue, and trace the marks left there—both temporary and permanent—with equal reverence.

“ _Fuck_ , Danny…I- I think so, maybe? Need…fuck me.” Steve’s voice was gravelly and hoarse.

“I will,” Danny said it like a promise, “After you’ve come from my fingers, I’m gonna fuck you until you don’t know which way is up. You’ll be loose-limbed and sensitive and you’ll wish to god you could get it up again—and who knows, maybe you will. Ever done that before, come twice in one night?”

Steve groaned, his breathing ragged, as Danny twisted his fingers again, drew them out slowly, and added a third. Steve’s hips jerked; he was getting close.

“Need— _fuck_ —touch me…please.” And Steve really did sound desperate, but Danny wasn’t letting him get off that easily.

“I am touching you,” Danny said, crooking the fingers inside of Steve, finally speeding his pace, “You’re so close, c’mon. Need me to talk more? I’ll talk more, I’ll talk about next time. About how you’ll fuck me, but only after I’ve tied you down. I’ll open myself with my fingers—these fingers, just like this—and then I’ll ride your cock.”

Steve’s body shuddered, and then he was coming, his untouched cock spilling over his stomach.

Danny’s own neglected cock was making itself known, and he pulled his fingers free, fumbling with the condom packet he had kept close. Finally, it was open, he rolled it on and pushed Steve’s legs apart further. And then he was sinking into that heat, pressing deep, as though if he pushed far enough he could bury himself in Steve, until everything in his life became _with_ Steve and _about_ Steve and _of_ Steve.

Danny wasn’t going to last long, that was for sure, not with Steve making those fucked-out noises that seemed to come from the back of his throat. Danny thrust his hips forward at a quickening pace, and Steve opened up beneath him, loose and pliant and easy and, _god_ , Danny didn’t ever want to be anywhere else, not when he could have _this_. His rhythm faltered and he came, slumping forward as he let out a raw, broken moan. Danny held himself there a moment. His body felt over-sensitized, and he could only imagine how Steve felt. He pulled out, disposed the condom, and collapsed down on the bed next to Steve.

“Fuck,” Danny said.

“Mmmm,” Steve hummed, his tone one that could perhaps pass for agreement. His hand snaked out, wrapping possessively over Danny’s torso. And really, it was a shame this was the first time they had done this properly, because he so should have known by now that Steve McGarrett was a cuddler.

“Guess that ‘coming twice in one night’ thing was wishful thinking?”

Steve’s eyes, almost shut, flickered open. “Hmm? Oh, that. Night’s still young. Give me twenty minutes to nap, and then we’ll get started on ‘next time.’”

Danny groaned, partly out of exhaustion, and partly because his traitor dick was trying to show interest. “Oh, god, now that I’ve gotten you naked, you’re never letting me out of bed again, are you?”

Steve’s brow furrowed in bemusement. “Well, we’ll need food at some point,” he said.


End file.
